poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Revealing Zurg's nature
This is how Revealing Zurg's nature goes in Toy Story 3. gets pushed back to the others by Zurg Zurg: What are y’all doing? Running back to your kid? He don’t want you no more. Buzz Lightyear: That's a lie. Zurg: Is it? Glow and Tirek shove Broodwing Broodwing: I'm sorry, space ranger. other toys gasp looks distraught Broodwing: They broke me. stares Zurg: Tell me this, space ranger. If your kids love you so much, why is he leaving? You think you’re special, spaceman? You’re a piece of plastic. You were made to be thrown away. Buzz Lightyear: No. dump truck horn sounds in the distance Zurg: Speak of the devil. sees a trash truck in the distance gasps Zurg: Now, we need toys in our Caterpillar Room and you need to avoid that truck. Why don’t you come on back, join our family again? Mira Nova: This isn’t a family! It’s a prison! You’re a liar and a bully! And I’d rather rot in this dumpster than join any family of yours! Starlight Glimmer: Mira’s right! Authority should dervive from the consent of the governed, not from the threat of force. Zurg: If that’s what you want. toys get pushed towards the dumpster by Grogar gallops over Pharynx: Starlight! Wait! Don’t do this, Zurg. Zurg: She’s a pink unicorn, Pharynx. There’s a hundred million just like her. Pharynx: Not to me, there’s not. sighs in happiness is angered Zurg: Fine! Then why don’t you join her! grabs him and throws him as Starlight catches him before he falls in and Starlight hug Pharynx: Everyone, listen! Sunnyside could be cool and groovy if we treated each other fair. It’s Zurg. He’s made us into a pyramid, and he put himself on top! Zurg: Anyone concur with Pharynx? Glow and Tirek look at each other garbage truck approaches closer Zurg: I didn’t throw you away. Your kid did. Ain’t one kid ever loved a toy, really. Chew on that when you’re at the dump. begins to leave, but Buzz speaks his mind Buzz Lightyear: Wait. What about Cal? looks confused Zurg: I don’t know what you’re talking about. Buzz Lightyear: Cal? You used to do everything with him? Zurg: Yeah? Then he threw us out. Buzz Lightyear: No. He lost you. Zurg: He replaced us! Buzz Lightyear: He replaced you. more and more serious And if you couldn’t have him, then no one could. glares Buzz Lightyear: You lied to Gabby and you’ve been lying ever since! up the nametag Giggles gave him Gabby: (whimpers) Zurg: the nametag and is stunned with anger Where’d you get that? Buzz Lightyear: He loved you, Zurg. Zurg: He never loved me. Buzz Lightyear: As much as any kid ever loved a toy. throws the nametag across the dumpster picks it up Gabby: Dada. snatches the nametag from her Zurg: What?! You want your family back? They never loved you! Don't be such a baby! crushes the nametag to bits Gabby: (crying) Zurg: Push 'em in! All of 'em! reluctantly tries to push them in the dumpster Zurg: This is what happens when you dummies try to think! Gabby Glow and Tirek look shocked Zurg: We're all just trash, waiting to be thrown away! That's all a toy is! then, Gabby grabs Zurg and carries him Zurg: Put me down, you idiot! throws him down in the trash starts closing the lid that's been open the whole time Zurg: No! Wait! Wait a minute! Gabby, wait! closes the lid Rex: He's gone. blows a raspberry